left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zombiehunter2010
Hello, Zombiehunter2010. Thank you for your to the The Highway page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 23:16, June 16, 2010 Regarding your edits Thing is, all you've done is add information which is just way too obvious to be worth mentioning or have already been stated, and we don't want to fill every article with useless notes which are not even written properly. That, and you've also added speculation to the Green Flu page as if it was a complete truth, but we prefer not to add such hypotheses or theories unless there's solid proof to back it up. So please, make sure what you're adding is completely useful and hasn't been stated before. DeathBlade182 02:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm with DeathBlade. It's getting to the point where it's almost disruptive which could get you in trouble. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Francis' hatred What is "Caca", and do you have proof that it's a cut line? Sera404 17:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Tell me which file you found evidence of this and location in which folder please. :o Sera404 03:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Sewers pictures Mm, looked like a beta to me. I wasn't aware it was a fake. Well it's been replaced so all is well. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dark Carnival You know, you should try and write a complete sentence when posting in someone else's talk page. But fortunately, I know what you meant, and seriously, you can't blame me for removing a completely useless note, sure it may be of interest, but Notes sections would be overwhelmingly long if we kept adding notes like that. DeathBlade182 04:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Dlc. Yea i already stopped. i have trouble with infoboxes. so i copied the passing's but i eventually gave up. also if your going to leave a message on my talk page. sign your messages--XIII-DARKNESS 18:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) the sacrifice Oon the sacrifice page you said the picture of Louis is from the comic. How do you know that? and could you give me a linke to where the picture is fromif you know?Hengara 16:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: youtube Yeah, that was a weird server, with tons of weird changes. It was kinda fun though, at least. Remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ so whoever you left a message for knows who left it! :D Sera404 12:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC)